


Until It Hurts

by Hetabee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Hetalia, M/M, Minor Injuries, NSFW, RP, WWIII AU, Yaoi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetabee/pseuds/Hetabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Yao had listened before, then he wouldn't be stuck in these types of situations. But maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe, agreeing to the pact with the frigid nation will be what he needs to finally see the light.</p><p>[This is set in a quick WWIII AU I made up on the spot for a RP with a friend, who I don't know if they'll want me to credit them for their part or not, so I won't say who just yet. My friend was Captive!China, while I was Captor!Russia. Smut and slight dislocation occurs, so tread lightly!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Russia paced the concrete floor of his prisoner's solitary confinement cell with sure steps, hands folded behind his back in a thoughtful manner as he ran over the previous day's events in his head another time. They were all at war with each other because of the rising issue of an elite group of Chinese communists that spread all over the globe to enforce their views in a most unsavory fashion. Bombings, kidnappings and riots were spreading through many of the first world countries like wildfire and despite England and America's attempts to quell the growing flame of rebellion, it was already steadily burning. 

The war started about three years ago, not long for most wars in the Russian's observations, but its mysteries were still slowly emerging and every day proved to be more trying than the last. Ivan had offered Yao a chance to be helped with his massive army and plentiful military resources, but the older nation had declined quickly and made it a point that he would rather suffer a horrible fate at the hands of any other than ally himself with him. Unfortunately, the Gods were not in Yao's favor and his denial all for naught.

Russia smiled brightly to himself, a small giggle escaping him when he thought of how China had gotten caught in his country. He had to hand it to the other, that disguise was quite... suited to him. If only he still had it on right now, it would cause him greater amusement to see him in a dress. 

"China~ Wake up, I'd like to have a word with you~" He said sweetly, that always cheery disposition of his not hiding his masked intentions as he slowly stalked over to the man lying on the ground.

China slowly roused from unconsciousness, a painful throbbing sensation pulsating in the back and sides of his head. He felt sore and his entire body ached, making him aware that he was on some cold, hard surface. Cracking his eyes open, he could see a blurry figure and by the size, the other was much larger than he was. Once his vision began to refocus, he realized that the man in front of him was none other than the Russian himself. "Wha--What is this and why am I here, aru?!" He questioned quite loudly, though he regretted it immediately when the headache roused again.

Russia smiled down at the other, pleased that he was awake so he could have even more fun at his expense. "You are here because you were spotted among my citizens, trying to gather confidential information about my battle strategies that is none of your business. And this is the game of war that we all play together~" 

China sat up slowly, brow furrowed as he remembered his purpose for being in the Russian's country. Never in his life would he have guessed he would've been discovered under his disguise and knocked out, only to be woken up by him in such a setting. "So what are you going to do about it? Are you are just going to keep me in here until the Westerners stop my people?" He asked lowly, his dark orbs glaring at the towering man in front of him. He truly did not want to get on the other's bad side, remembering events that he had not to taken too lightly, yet he didn't want to stand down and let him get his way. After all, he was a large and powerful country himself, someone who did not go down without a fight.

"Maybe," Russia shrugged nonchalantly, as if they weren't talking about something as serious as forcible captivity. "It's not like I am on their side or anything. But when you are here in my country, with me. Going back to your nation in one piece is a privilege, not a right. You of all people should know that." He chirped in response, a slight laugh heard in his tone as he eyed the Chinese man from a foot away. He really did enjoy the heated look the other was giving him right now, it made him smile brighter as he thought about how he could destroy it into utter nothingness with a simple movement. 

"And you should know as well that I will not succumb to whatever plans you may have unless you are as clueless as the Westerners, as I have emphasized repeatedly after all of your invitations, aru..." The Chinese man countered slowly, choosing his words carefully. It was hard not to bite back with as much venom as he could muster, though he wasn't sure whether it would be effective enough on the childlike nation. 

For a silent moment, nothing happened as the Russian just stared down at him, an unidentifiable emotion passing over his face before it was swept back into his default serene smile. "I never expected you to, as you say, succumb to any of my plans. You never were the type to listen to what others had to say unless you fully trusted them," He stepped closer to where China lay, holding out a hand for the other to take as he continued looking down at him. "Maybe, if you had trusted me, you wouldn't be in this situation. Though I do not expect you to understand what your decision will mean in the future, I will offer you my trust once more for a pact deal. Think about it this time, hm?"

The Asian stared at the outstretched hand critically then back at the smiling face, all the more suspicious of what his motives were. The deal did seem a bit appealing, especially in the state he was in right now. If he accepted, he could get out of the dingy, cold prison and possibly come to an agreement with Russia. But then again, it could all be a trap and bring him and his people down with shame. After a few agonizing seconds of silence, pondering over the pros and cons, Yao answered quietly, "I will trust you enough to discuss the deals in the pact, though I will not guarantee that I will agree with most of the conditions, nevertheless all."

"Good enough for me," Ivan responded quickly, swiftly hoisting the other up off the ground before stepping even closer to him, not giving him any room to escape if he so dared. "What exactly are you expecting my conditions to be for this pact?" 

Yao took a step back, trying to keep his personal space away from the man. Still glaring, he replied simply, "Well for one, nothing that will damage my land and people more than it is right now." He didn't like how Ivan spoke to him in such a manner, he didn't like how he was forcing him into a tight situation and he especially did not like how he was smiling down at him. He knew that this was a pessimistic way of thinking, but in his current situation, he didn't really care.

"And besides that?" Ivan asked, his smile never wavering at the other's clear distaste of what was happening. It was refreshing to feel the waves of hatred surging onto him from Yao's glare, the flimsy foundation of the Allied Powers having bored him with the familiarity of it all. But this was something he had long since wanted to feel again, the feeling of undeniable authority that he could place onto others. He might have lost a little bit of his sanity in the process, but who cares when he was having so much fun?

"And anything else that does not cause me to be involved in any of your ridiculous and unpredictable plans," He continued bluntly. Oh, how he really wanted to get away from that childlike smile. It wasn't scary or anything of the sort, but it did make him uncomfortable. And vulnerable, weak almost, as if the actual expression was sucking away his confidence and strength to fight against the nation.

He didn't think it would be that easy to get him to agree, but if that was everything he wanted from it, then that wasn't hard to do at all. Except, he needed to know if that was everything or not before he could say what was on his mind. "Is that all?" 

China thought for another moment, making sure that he hit all of the major points that he needed to make sure came up to have complete agreement between the two of them. With a nod, he replied, "For the most part, yes." The intensity of his glare lowered, though still clearly visible. 

"Okay. Then it is agreed that I will help keep you safe from harm and in return, you owe me greatly." Russia said, moving away to allow him some space but not much else. There wasn't much that he wanted, though he had enough time to think about it. This war wasn't ending any time soon and China would have to stay here for quite a long time.

He was relieved to have his space back, being able to breath a little easier without the Russian sending an unpleasant aura near him. "And what is it that I owe you oh so greatly?" China inquired slowly, eyeing the larger man with slightly narrowed eyes. He knew that things wouldn't go as smoothly as he would have liked since nothing in this world was as simple as that.

"Your word to this agreement that you will not betray my trust and something... more personal of yours." The violet-eyed man said vaguely, a shift in his smile to something more sinister becoming visible in a few seconds of observing his face. And if he didn't agree to that, then he would just keep him down there for as long as he felt necessary.

Yao raised a brow in question, puzzled by the unclear meaning of 'more personal.' 

What could he ever betray that would be personal to him? Japan and his other siblings? No, they weren't involved in any of the major skirmishes with his people. Then what...? 

"Would you mind explaining, aru...?" He asked slowly.

"What I mean to say is that, as I pledge myself to help you, you will also help me as well. In whatever way I want you to, da~" The still unclear message hung in the air as Ivan continued to stare at the other, a moment of deafening silence passing between the two.

A soft defeated sigh broke the heavy silence, the Chinese man's shoulders slouching a fraction. "If it means getting my part of the deal, then I will oblige to whatever you need..." He wanted to take back those words, but he knew that he had no other choice unless he wanted to spend an eternity here in the cold, dark prison.

"Then you understand what I mean. Good," Russia nodded to himself, heading towards the exit of the cell as he looked over at him. "I will return in the night to seal the deal. So, don't pretend to be asleep if you know what's good for you." Taking one last long look at China, he left the underground prison, locking it up as he left the area at once, already certain he knew exactly what was going to occur that night.

China let out a sigh once the Russian had left, hearing the lock put in place and giving him no other escape route. Sitting back down on the stone floor, the nation tried to get some rest, or in this case, meditate while he still could before the pact became official. It seemed like this year's luck hadn't been as strong as he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second (but first actual) attempt at smut for the website! Hope it doesn't fall flat in your eyes.

Several hours later, as the night sky cast minimal moonlight into the dank cell below, the solitary sound of a lock clicking open echoed all around the room. The Russian taking great care not to wake up the other if he was asleep as he moved with quick steps, almost as if he had memorized the layout of this building enough to go by memory. He scanned around in the darkness for China, silent as a mouse while he did so.

Yao opened his eyes with a start, hearing the light echo of the locks tumbling open with a quiet screech coming soon after. He sat there waiting for whoever was coming, though he presumed it was Ivan since he was his captor. He glanced up at the small barred window that sat high up out of his reach, the light that was steadily streaming in earlier now long gone.

"Yao, are you awake?" Ivan asked, having just stopped walking before stepping on him, the only sound audible was his faint breathing as he waited for some type of response.

"Yeah..." Yao replied slowly, seeing the shadowy silhouette of the former Soviet. He stood up and dusted whatever dirt he could from his worn clothing, most likely dirtied from being in the cell, not that it mattered much with the amount of light that they had.

"Okay." Russia said all-too happily, seizing China's wrist and pushing his back into the adjacent wall as he loomed over him. It might have been hard to see most things in the room, making this more challenging than necessary, but Ivan didn't mind. He enjoyed challenges.

"Wha--" Yao was cut off by the sudden movement, caught completely off guard as he felt the cold concrete wall against his back and a firm grip on his wrist. "W-What are you doing?!" He demanded with a slight stammer. His eyes, which had already been adjusted to the darkness, searched the Russian's for any ulterior motives he wasn't displaying before but to no avail.

"Do not act so surprised. I am here to seal the deal, as I had promised~" And with that forewarning, the Russian took control of the man's other wrist, pinning both appendages above Yao's head in one of his own larger hands. It was funny to him how the wise nation hadn't seen that coming. Really, what else did he expect of him? 

"W-Wait! I thought that the deal was supposed to be settled and signed on a contract, not... this uncivilized act...!" He summoned all the strength he could to pull away from the Russian's grasp, his smaller figure not as weak as others would think.

"Well, you thought wrong, friend. And though I would normally do that, I felt that this pact should be a little more... _special."_ The resolute grip of Russia's was not breaking for anything as he whispered that last word against the Chinese man's ear.

Yao felt a shiver run through him, his mind going blank for a split second before he glared at the other in full rage. "Whatever you are planning, I will not give in easily." He growled with as much venom as he could muster, squirming and twisting about to get Ivan off of him.

"I already figured as much..." The Russian muttered to himself, already used to such tactics of evasion from him and countless others. The force of Ivan's grip increased until he was pressing his fingers into the ball socket of one of Yao's wrist at a painful degree. He wasn't by any means breaking his wrist as much as he was separating it from its joints a bit, if only to get him to learn to cooperate with this pact less dramatically.

Yao cried out in pain, thrashing about to try and stop the agonizing torture. He willed himself to endure it, telling himself that he would not give into any of the Russian's wishes no matter what. However, with each passing second, the blinding pain and fear for his poor wrist being dislocated quickly disintegrated his pride, leaving him nearly on the verge of giving up. 

"I will only tell you one last time. If you do not want a broken limb or six, then you will quit this needless resistance. I am trying to help you, but you are making it quite hard on yourself." Gone was the carefree yet childish tone of his, now Ivan growled lowly in clear annoyance at the other's movements, having more difficulty restraining himself from hurting Yao as he tried to reign in his sudden temper. 

Yao eventually stilled his movements, breathing slightly heavier from his attempts to escape. Still, he had that low tone charged with anger and confusion as he sighed in silent defeat, "And would you care to explain why this would be helping me, aru...?"

That was it. He couldn't even hold in the enraged Russian curses pouring out of his mouth in rapid fire right now. Among the recent years amid war and global scale panic, his inner self-hatred began boiling over onto the surface and coupled with the failed reconciliation with former allies along with this man trying his patience, Ivan was bound to lose his cool sooner or later, and that he did as he hissed spitefully in the other man's face. "You don't deserve answers for all of the trouble you've caused. I'm going to humble you until it hurts, and if you don't like that... Then you should've just trusted my conditions last time."

The Asian nation had seen the other get mad once or twice, usually because someone else had irked him greatly. It wasn't a pretty sight but having an angry Russian right in front of him was beyond even that. Letting the words sink in, he closed his eyes and willed himself into submission as he no longer felt the compulsion to fight back. "Then do whatever that is you need to do... It is part of the deal... and I am not fond of breaking such pacts..." He said quietly, his own frustrations still present in his prone form but not as expressive.

Ivan didn't verbally respond to the admission, just huffed a sigh before he stopped digging his fingers into the other's abused wrist to let it fall from his grasp, hesitating for a minute before softly kissing the Chinese man's lips. His anger now steadily subsiding to indulge in the kind of bodily pleasure he hadn't been able to experience for far too long.

China's mind went blank, at first unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. Then he resisted, unsure if he should respond or push away the other again. But eventually, the smaller nation did kiss back as he found himself unwillingly losing self-control. After several moments of just kissing, Russia placed his free hand on the slim waist underneath him, running his deft fingers up and down the other's side while he bit on Yao's lower lip, causing more pleasant shivers to run down the Asian's spine as a familiar churning feeling began to twist inside him. Yao slowly parted his lips, giving Ivan permission to enter his waiting mouth while his own arms moved up, wrapping loosely around his neck.

Russia let his tongue explore every crevice of the man's mouth, not letting a single inch go untouched while he removed his long coat, pushing it away before pulling the other close against his body. He rolled his hips against Yao's for some much appreciated sweet, _sweet_ friction.

China's response was considerably more timid than his captor's, returning the grinding motion though hesitantly, the back of his mind still reeling as to what he gotten himself into. Without a thought, his fingers wrapped themselves around soft beige tresses, gasping quietly when a jolt of pleasurable tingles shot through his body from the single action. "I-Ivan..." He breathed quietly, his voice slightly raspy after somehow pulling away from their feverous kiss.

"Yao..." Ivan's low voice murmured, continuing his grinding motion. He began nibbling at the Chinese man's lower lip lightly, moving his hands up to thread through silky ebony locks, beginning to tug on the smaller man's shirt so he could finally start his thorough plan of making his precious ally scream.

Yao found himself leaning more and more into the Russian's touches, once again losing himself in that torrid gaze of Ivan's, assisting him with removing his stuffy shirt. It had been cold earlier yet their actions made the dingy cell seem all-too warm. He still couldn't see very far in the blackness of the space, but one thing did stand out to him. The softly glowing, hazy violet orbs tinted by desire, capturing his mind into a dizzying, inexplicable state of hypnosis.

Holding the other's ardent gaze, Russia took off his own shirt, pulling them even closer together as skin brushed over skin. His gloved hands were slowly sliding down to firmly grab lithe hips, unhurriedly pushing his little prize after several years of planning against the wall just to run a hand down his inner thigh, fingers hovering over a growing erection at their leisure.

China shuddered and tugged on the short beige tresses, his silent way of urging him to hurry and move on from this foreplay. His other hand skimmed down across the other's broad back, lust and want overtaking all of his remaining thought processes. Ivan obliged his request, beginning to pull down Yao's pants and pushing him back as he loomed above him, biting and sucking on the neck below him harshly, creating marks that would most definitely show up proudly afterward.

Soft sounds of pleasure left the Chinese man, his nails digging into the pale back, leaving small crescent-shaped scratches on surprisingly soft skin. He helped get rid of his pants, now in nothing but his boxers compared to the still half-dressed nation. Moving away the offending articles of clothing, Russia claimed the other's lips in another heated kiss, pulling back to lick down the toned chest and stop at the waistband, starting to take off his boxers with his teeth.

By now the Asian nation was a writhing, sweaty mess, watching through half-lidded eyes as the Russian slowly removed his remaining clothes. "I-Ivan... S-Stop being such a tease and get on with it...." He muttered faintly, his former pride and resistance now completely gone while his impatience grew worse and worse. Ivan looked up with mirthful violet eyes as he joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there something you wanted?" Successfully pushing the last of Yao's barriers away, his mouth ghosted over the tip of his member, merely to blow hot air on it and nothing else. Yao whimpered softly in frustration, glaring at the other through darkened golden ambers.

He knew that Russia was aware of what exactly he wanted at the moment. This, of course, made it no better for him to get what he craved. "O-Obviously....!" Ivan laughed cheerfully, his unwavering leer staying trained on China's body before it went right back to his angry face. 

"Then why don't you say the magic word to get me motivated, krasavets?" Another deep laugh rumbled from his chest, enjoyment obvious from watching his captive squirm. How he loved to torture China, it was almost too much fun. 

"If you are expecting me to beg, then think again...." Yao snapped, even though he was very tempted to do so. He was already aroused beyond any point he had ever been, the absence of a helping touch of some kind on the verge of driving him insane.

"If you say so. I could just leave you down here like this and go back to sleep, but that wouldn't be very satisfying, now would it?" Ivan joked once more, though if it were really necessary he would do it. He'd honestly rather not, but if need be, he could.

China glowered at him, wanting oh so badly to snap back and counter-attack but thinking better of it. If he were to stop, then it would be absolute torture to not be satisfied at this very moment. So with great reluctance, he mumbled lowly, "Stop stalling and please just hurry up..."

"Of course, all you had to do was ask." Slowly lowering his face to heated skin, he took the tip of Yao's member into his mouth and encircled the head with his tongue as he began to lightly lick it. A long, yet quiet, drawn out moan emitted from the Chinese man, a jolt of pleasure shooting through all nerve endings as his eyes closed shut, rolling back in his head. 

The Russian pulled back slightly once he heard the response before plunging back down to take teasing swipes at the slit, one of his rough hands coming up to slowly stroke what wasn't already captured inside. Yao's back arched a little, pressed against the floor and the Russian's body, fingers involuntarily clenching the other's shoulder as his breaths came and went in uneven patterns. His free arm came up and muffled another groan of pleasure with the back of his hand, face flushed brightly.

Once he had done this for another few minutes, Ivan sat up to take off his shirt along with his pants and pulled the other up with a bit of force to sit in front of him while he said, "Remember to relax or this will hurt you more than it hurts me." Yao nodded, still panting as he watched the Russian undress himself. He tried to stay calm and let the larger man do what he must, though he would prefer for him to hurry and go a little faster.

Ivan knew that the other was beginning to lose whatever patience he had to begin with, but he had to take his time to prepare him or it really wouldn't be good for the Chinese man. He took one finger into his mouth to slick it up before moving it toward Yao's entrance, remaining still once it entered to let him adjust to the feeling. He immediately tensed up, his muscles contracting around the invading digit, feeling himself being stretched. It wasn't painful yet but it was most certainly uncomfortable. Forcing himself to relax, Yao nodded slightly, signaling that he was okay for the Russian to continue on.

Noting the indication, he wiggled his finger around a bit for a minute or so before adding another and slowly scissoring the two apart to stretch him further. The Asian nation winced and grit his teeth, shutting his eyes for a moment to accustom himself to the feeling. Soon, he became a writhing mess again, wanting much more than the two fingers inside of him. 

Seeing as how he was tormenting the other, Russia kindly added one last finger as he started moving them all faster and aiming up higher, trying to find a certain bundle of nerves that would drive man crazy. 

Every movement made stars appear behind closed eyelids, pleasure traveling throughout him without control. The motion had China clutching at anything he could in order to keep his sanity intact, not allowing him a second to come to terms with the sensations now eating him inside out. "T-There... N-No...! I-It's too..." 

"Hm, what was that? I can't hear you." He mocked teasingly, continuing to slam the fingers into that joyous spot as he was enjoying the reaction he earned from his invasive stimulation. If Yao was like this now, then he looked forward to what he would be like once he was inside of him.

Searing pleasure erupted inside his body, choking off his words and blocking airflow to his lungs, making him pant harshly with the unmistakable cry of need lacing his every word. "S-Stop, I-Ivan..." He could barely form a coherent thought, trying in vain to stop the Russian before it was too late. "It's... too much... I'm.."

Seeming to understand what he meant, Russia stopped and pulled his fingers out of the puckered entrance as he looked down at him, lust written all over his pleased face. "Are you ready now?" One could feel the smug aura permeating from Ivan, Yao whimpered softly in frustration but nodded nevertheless. 

"Please... Just put it in..." He pled as he looked up into the other's violet eyes. Ivan simply shrugged, thinking that if he wanted it that bad then he could endure not having the proper lubrication. He wordlessly positioned the tip of his member at the entrance before slowly pushing in, not yet moving despite how much he craved to. Yao grit his teeth and clutched at his broad shoulders, gasping in surprise while his eyes shut and he was filled to accommodate the Russian. He felt himself being completely filled, to the point he felt he almost couldn't breath or think, only push down as well, seeking more. Ivan shuddered in relief just feeling the tight heat envelope his lower half, barely able to restrain himself from blindly pounding into the other, but he was still being fair to his ally right now and knew that it would already hurt because of the lack of lube. Though with all of that teasing he had done earlier, it surely made the job easier for him at least.

"Y-You can move..." He finally said after a few moments, seeing the strain the other was in to stay still. He was quite thankful that he hadn't moved immediately since that would no doubt make this a more painful experience if he did so. Yao pulled Ivan down as he leaned forward to kiss the other. Wordlessly, the Russian began to thrust steadily into the other man, his arms wrapping around the lean waist as he kissed him back fervently, sitting them up so that Yao sat in his lap. Reflexively, his free arm clenched around Ivan's neck, slowly but surely meeting his rhythmic thrusts, open mouth seeking out further means of entrance for the Russian. Everything blurring thoughtless into motions again, rendering the Chinese man unable to breath, speak nor think. As time wore on, the pace of his thrusting quickened to ensure that the Asian wasn't getting used to it, the pale man bringing the other closer while he kept going faster and deeper, knowingly brushing right past his prostate. The boiling sensation in his lower abdomen was unfathomable, stronger than ever before and dangerously close to suffocating him as he moaned, shaking in the other's grip, almost sobbing. Almost... "I-Ivan... I..." The violet-eyed man merely gazed up at Yao's face with undeniable gratification gracing his own, a smirk spreading across his face at the state his captive was in while he expertly hit that sensitive bundle of nerves dead on.

Everything exploded into white as the Asian arched his back and convulsed in the other's arms, cheeks flushed as he hit his climax. He yelled none too quietly against the Russian's neck, burning and satisfied, head spinning and utterly breathless. Feeling the tight walls clenching down on him once the other hit his peak, Ivan quickly followed as he released inside of him, jerkily riding out his orgasm before slowly pulling out of him and laying on the cold ground below, trying to regain his breath. Yao continued to lay there beside him, still panting and slowly coming down from the overpowering climax. When he finally did come to his senses, he realized what he had just done, having sex with the last person he imaged he would ever have done such an act with.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" A smug voice questioned the older nation, Russia sitting up slightly as he stared at his spooked face in utter enjoyment of his victory to finally get the pact deal he had wanted and making it official that same night. If he didn't know any better, it seemed as though the other liked it more than he would ever admit.

"N-No, now why would you say that?!" He scowled back in response, flushing in utter embarrassment. China shot the other a glare, reverting back to his normal demeanor as he winced in discomfort when he moved.

"Because it is quite clear by the way that you're blushing that you did like it. Whether you admit it or not isn't important since I know you so well, Yao." Russia smiled his eternally serene smile, laughing a little since it seemed that the Chinese man was turning into his prideful self once again. What a strange one, he is.

Yao muttered biting words under his breath in his native tongue, turning around so that his back was facing the Russian. After a moment of rambling to, he then asked slowly, "So, does this make our agreement official...?"

"Mhm~" Was the simple reply he received. He might have been a cruel man, but he did keep certain kinds of promises. This being one of those promises. Ivan promptly stood up, putting his clothes back on as he found them. Day would break soon which meant that he had to go back to patrolling the streets with his men again and possibly find more POWs if he could. Yao soon followed suit, quickly dressing himself. The silence other than the rustling of clothes made him feel awkward with a bit of a need to say something, anything to fill the quiet air, but he was unable to find anything to break the unspoken tension. 

After he was fully dressed again, the Russian yawned widely and stretched his limbs out before smiling at him, turning his back to the other as he left the cell to lock it behind himself. "Stay in there for a little longer and maybe I might let you go."

"Aa... It's not like I have a choice anyway..." He replied with a shrug, watching as the barred iron door closed and the locks tumbling when the Russian turned the key. Russia smiled.

"Glad you're getting it now, pet. Just be patient and I will let you go free~" He said all-too cheerfully, leaning on the bars for a moment to watch him, then quickly leaving so he didn't get tempted to stay and bother him for the rest of the day. 

China could feel his eye twitch when he was called "pet", feeling irked as he tried to suppress the blush that threatened to show as he simply huffed in response, listening to the footsteps soon fade into silence, leaving him alone in the cell once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut was kinda awkward, it's something I don't normally write (for people besides my partners to see). I'm getting all of the material together to write what is left and since this roleplay had ended quite a long time ago.... OTL 
> 
> I apologize for the inhumanly long wait, especially considering there wasn't much left to add to this at all. It's embarrassing, really. I just got done writing another story of mine today, so I figured why not do this one... //excuses


End file.
